Various techniques are available for extracting ambience components from a multi-channel stereo signal. The stereo signal may be decomposed into a primary component and an ambience component. One common application of these techniques is listening enhancement systems where ambient signal components are modified and/or spatially redistributed over multichannel loudspeakers, while primary signal components are unmodified or processed differently. In these systems, the ambience components are typically directed to surround speakers. This ambience redistribution helps to increase the sense of immersion in the listening experience without compromising the stereo sound stage.